Moments of Rumbelle
by Sarahmouse
Summary: A Few brief moments of Rumpel and Belle in their home
1. Belle and her Thrones

Belle sat under the oldest tree in Mr. Gold's backyard. The flowers had started to bloom over the last few weeks and the last snows were long gone. She hadn't bothered to find a chair or even a blanket to sit on. Instead her back pressed against the old and pealing bark. Her toes curled and uncurled, grasping at the grass that was just a bit too long.

Her book was battered. The cover curled at the edges, making spirals in on itself. The spine had been bent back till it showed off the edges of pages instead of the author's name. But inside the pages were fresh. White as the day first printed on. The only marring trait were the newly constructed tear trails that from afar seemed rather random.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help himself. He loved to startle her. Especially when she was deep in whatever book took her fancy. To sneak up without even a hint of magic. She would jump and retaliate with a little slap to his face. She might even yell, which was actually painful to listen to. Especially if it attracted Snow and Charming's attention. But he always had to try. It had become a sort of game for him.

This time Rumpel decided to be extravagant with his approach. He switched his suit for his leathers of the Enchanted Forest. Black dress shoes for his lace up boots. He even changed his skin. The green, golden, scaly skin replaced the pale white skin of this world. He tiptoed from the house, across the yard, slinking behind the tree. His hand darted out and he had his prize.

One moment Belle was reading about direwolves and a falling but honorable family. The next she couldn't find her book. Her head whipped from side to side, up and down. She needed to see if any blood would be shed.

"You really should be getting better at this." Rumpel threw in his impish laugh as he held the book before him. "Didn't you see enough fighting for a throne in our own land?"

"You...you little grumkin!"

"Grumkin?"

Belle walked a few steps closer and impatiently explained, "Monstrous creatures, wet nurses tell little children about. Apparently they're in the business of taking children too."

Rumpel hopped away from her, flipping through the pages till he landed on one that seemed interesting. He read the dialogue. At first he was himself, Scottish brogue and all, "You dare. you give commands to me. To me?" But soon he was shouting just as Viserys was meant to, "Have you forgotten who you are? Look at you. Look at you!"

"Stop it! You're spoiling it."

The book floated before his face as he walked back and forth. Always just out of reach of his Belle. The pages flipped to a new argument, "Do you think I care what happens in the stables? Do you think it matters to me one whit?" The pages flipped back and forth. From already read passages to words yet to make scents.

Then the book was snatched away. Rumpel stopped spewing quotes to Belle. They both turned to see who took the book.

For the third time in one week Emma found her self holding a book that belonged to Belle as she glared at Gold. "I get that you're into...whatever this is. But the rest of Storybrooke isn't. If you insist on yelling quotes to Belle then I might just have to break into your house in the middle of the night and take every last one. I don't want to come here again thinking you two are going to kill each other only to find that you're spoiling future pages in a BOOK."

Belle walked up to Emma and ducked her head as she said, "Sorry." She snatched the book and walked over to Rumpel. "Just let me finish this chapter."

"That's what you always say before you lock yourself somewhere and don't come out till the entire book is done."

"Rumpel it's a series."

"I'm not going to see you for weeks then. If I'm lucky I'll see you at some ungodly hour with a book in one hand and the other reaching for a bit of food."

She kissed him on the cheek. And walked into the house. "If you're lucky I'll give you a blow by blow account of who wins the game of thrones."


	2. Cooking for Belle

Mr. Gold stared up at the ceiling, tick tick tick. The clock was too loud. The rain pattering against the window was never ending. He just couldn't get back to sleep with all the distractions around him. So instead he rolled out of bed. His feet hitting the floor seemed to echo through the house but it wasn't enough to wake Belle. He looked over at her. A book held precariously over the edge of the bed. Her hair curling around her head. She was still half sitting up, as if she could lift her head up at any moment and resume reading.

He smiled, glad someone could sleep through all the noise. Gold grabbed his cane that hung from the edge of his bedside table. Slid his feet into the slippers Belle always placed on his side of the bed. He crept over to her. He took the book, putting it on the safty of her table. Mr. Gold smiled down at her and lightly kissed her on the cheek before making his way out of the room.

The clock on the wall in the kitchen ticked six thirty. Late enough in the morning to be awake. But too early to do much of anything. The sun had only just started to rise. Yet Gold was wide awake.

He glided back and forth across the tiled floor. Grabbing up eggs, cheese, milk, and bacon. He turned the knobs on the stove. Lighting one to heat water for tea. Igniting the other only to place a pan over top of the flame.

He turned on the radio. Letting an extravagant orchestral number fill up the kitchen. Gold hummed along with the violins as the bacon sizzled. Sung along with the cellos as he beat the eggs, mixed in salt and pepper, found another pan, and poured the golden mix into it.

The kettle whistled as the water boiled. A bit splashed out of the mugs as he poured. He wiped the water away in time to the pounding of a drum. He put a bag of Belle's favorite tea into both mugs, letting them soak.

Gold went over to the eggs. They were fluffy and warm to the touch. He lowered the flame a bit more and put the cheese into the pan. It melted quickly. He flipped the eggs over themselves, folding them into a perfect half moon shape. After it cooked for a little bit longer he tilted the pan and let the omelet fall onto a plate.

He removed the tea bags from the mugs. Filling each mug to the brim with sugar and milk. In his he poured a bit of honey. Stirring both till they turned tawny brown. He picked them up and placed them side by side on the breakfast table.

On each of the side by side place mats he layed a plate with half of the omelet. He made sure that Belle's half was slightly larger. He put the plate of bacon between where they would sit. Making it so they both could reach it. He lined up the knives and forks perfectly parallel to each other. The napkins crisply folded underneath the silverware.

Belle woke to the smell of breakfast. She through the covers over to the other side of the bed and slipped into her slippers. She made her way downstairs and tiptoed behind Rumpel. She hugged him from behind as she said, "Have you actually made breakfast today or were you working on your magic!"

With a snap of his fingers Gold lowered the volume of the radio till the music floated in the background. Smiling he turned around to face her, "Not even a hint of magic, love." He leaned down kissing her on the lips. When they broke apart he said, "I wasn't lying to you those times I said I was making breakfast. I just hadn't started before you got down."


End file.
